Audio
Limbo of the Lost is believed to have used audio from other commercial products. This is more difficult to confirm than with visual assets, however, the alleged audio plagiarism is listed below. Command & Conquer: Red Alert The famous electric zapping sound of a Tesla Coil from the Red Alert game can be heard in the teaser trailer of LotL. This can be best heard at 1:04 in the attached clip. It is, however used in a number of movies including Shaun of the Dead and the Star Wars trilogy. Hexen It has been suggested that the trailer to the right is using music taken from Hexen. Marko Hautamaki, the composer for LotL has gone on record in the Bethsoft forums as saying that he did NOT score that trailer or the Bonus DVD materials, so it remains possible that these music segments were plagiarized. Marko's quote follows: QUOTE(Spudscooking @ Jun 19 2008, 09:26 PM) * Would just like to ask, Marko, did you produce the music for this: http://youtube.com/watch?v=RIL_OWlNbyE The rumours in the comments are that the music is from a high quality soundtrack of Hexen. Marko: No, that is not my music. I actually did score the clip you're seeing but Majestic decided to replace my music with the one you're hearing here. Do you happen to have a link to the Hexen soundtrack? This link was then provided: Hexen Soundtrack In addition, Marko posted the following statement on Games Radar: I did compose the music for DVD main feature (it can be found on YouTube) but at last minute Majestic Studios decided to replace my music with something that "would better appeal to younger audience", so what you hear in that YouTube clip is NOT my music. To my knowledge it was made by Lawrence Francis, the person who was credited for music in the game. Thief: The Dark Project N8InCaevypk The sounds of laughter at 13 seconds, and the "Join us, join us, join us now" at 23 seconds in the trailer for Limbo of the Lost below are direct from the first Thief game, and are the sounds of enemies in that game called Hammer Haunts. The sounds are stored in the archive file SND.CRF, where the laughter is in file \HAUNTS\HH1A3_2.WAV and the "join us..." speech is in the file \HAUNTS\HH1A1_6.WAV. You can extract the contents of this archive file using any .zip archiver. Note: It has been suggested that the "Join us" sound bite originates from Dungeon Keeper, however that is not the case. The Scavenger Room in Dungeon Keeper had the lines "Join us, come with us, we will give you great strength." Return to Castle Wolfenstein A sound used for a swinging cage in Limbo of the Lost is claimed to be the sound of a creaking sign in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Carmina Burana In a Youtube video (viewable to the right), user STEVEBOVIS posted a "behind the Scenes" trailer that contains music from two different sources. The first is a recording of Carmina Burana. The second (used during the end credits of the video) is unidentified as of yet. It is unknown if (though unlikely) Steve Bovis paid a licensing fee to use this recording of Carmina Burana. While the poetry used as lyrics in Carmina Burana is mediaeval and thus certainly public domain, Carl Orff's composition definitely falls under copyright; it was finished in 1936 and Orff died in 1982. Also, specific recordings of music do receive additional rights. Rune The music in the teaser is from the game called Rune. It's a track called Ragnar's Theme. Category:Content